<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish ⭐️ I Could by WildMoonFiction4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101302">I Wish ⭐️ I Could</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever'>WildMoonFiction4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Gen, Luke Patterson and Reggie Peters, M/M, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Character Study (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke poofs into the garage hearing Reggie singing/ writing down lyrics. Reggie is hiding his feelings for Luke but after a push from the guys, he reveals his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reggie Tells Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wish, I could tell you how I really feel<br/>
Sometimes I think it’s all in my head<br/>
Thinking I should get over you instead</p><p>We’ve jumped ahead in the years<br/>
It kinda feels so weird<br/>
But time doesn’t change the way I<br/>
Feel inside I’m getting<br/>
Tired of having to hide</p><p> </p><p>Luke poofs into the garage hearing Reggie singing/ writing down lyrics. He was sat at the piano looking so into his music Luke was in awe. Reggie was wearing his white shirt and red flannel along with black ripped pants. Luke was wearing a white shirt with words on it like London it was sleeveless, and he wore black ripped pants with a blue hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>He stood in front of the piano making Reggie jump dropping his pencil. “You working on a song buddy? Because that sounded good like amazing.” Crap thought Reggie he really didn’t want Luke to know what he was working on. </p><p>“It’s a work in progress really not that amazing. I thought you went to see your parents?” Reggie moved the piece of paper on the piano Luke was trying to look at it. Luke got annoyed that Reggie wouldn’t let him look at the song but he spoke about his parents. “Yeah, they are doing ok if I stayed too long I just miss them more.” Luke frowned Reggie didn’t like when Luke felt sad even though Reggie was sad too. </p><p>Reggie knew how much Luke missed his parents ever since he first ran away it was hard. “I know it's hard but at least you can visit them even though it makes you miss them. Um, do you mind leaving me alone for a while?” That reply made Luke worry thinking why did Reggie want to be alone? Luke didn't want to go. </p><p>“Why? I thought we could hang out lately I feel like you been avoiding me.” It was true Reggie had been avoiding Luke because his feelings had been bothering him. He played with the pencil he picked up twiddling it around his fingers looking down at the piano. “No, not avoiding you I promise I’m fine I am. Just a lot of stuff happened recently and I’m trying to process it all in my own way.”</p><p>Stuff that happened recently was getting stamped by Caleb. Finding out about Bobby, coming back as ghosts meeting Julie. “I get that Reggie I do, but I feel like you are pushing me and Alex away. Is this mood you are in about your family? You can tell me anything I promise I will listen.” </p><p> </p><p>Now Reggie looked up unamused by Luke mentioning his family. “Can you please not bring up my family, I don’t need to think about them. I’m sorry I just need some alone to time to work out my feelings.” He wanted to shake Reggie sometimes to get information out of him. Luke knew Reggie’s family topic would be off the table so he didn't mention it again. </p><p>“I actually think you need to talk about what you are feeling. Because I can tell when you are going through something that’s hard to deal with.” Reggie was mad that Luke was pushing this conversation he just wanted it to end. “Luke please just go I really want some time on my own. I’m sorry if it hurts your feelings but I just want some quiet while I work on a song.” </p><p>That made Luke rolls his eyes he was hurt because he could help Reggie write the song. “See that’s my point why can’t I help you with that? I can’t leave you alone when I know something is going on.” Reggie got angrier Luke wasn’t backing off but Alex poofed into the garage. Alex was wearing his pink hoodie and black shorts with a black cap hat backwards.  </p><p>“Heys guys, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out? Just the 3 of us I feel like we all need more bonding time together.” Alex looked back and forth between Luke and Reggie waiting for a reply eagerly. “Why don’t you two understand that I want to be alone. Please just give me some space we can hang out later ok.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh, Alex thought maybe him poofing in at a bad time now he felt guilty. “I’m sorry I didn’t know you and Luke were talking. Reggie are you ok? I didn’t mean to get in the way of whatever was happening.” He didn’t want Alex to feel bad so Reggie told Alex what was going on. </p><p>“It’s fine Alex, I just needed some space but Luke won’t leave. I really am ok I just felt like having alone time today, Luke is making into a bigger deal than it is.” Luke made a wounded noise still feeling hurt that Reggie wanting them to leave. “Come on I am not I heard Reggie singing alone it sounded great. I wanted to see what he was up to I said it feels like, he is pushing us away I think you not joining us is proving my point.” </p><p> </p><p>It took Reggie a few seconds to finally cave in and let the truth come out to them. “Fine! do you want to know what’s wrong here it comes? I'm... IN LOVE WITH LUKE HAVE BEEN SINCE THE 90S HE IS ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT. I WISH I COULD TURN THE FEELINGS OFF BUT I CAN’T IM SORRY. I WAS NEVER GOING TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DON’T FEEL THE SAME WAY.<br/>
PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN WALLOW IN MY OWN MISERY AND WRITE MY SONG.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence happened</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reggie Talks To Willie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Willie crash lands on Reggie and they have a talk Willie misses Alex. <br/>But Luke poofs in to talk to Reggie because he left after telling him his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Reggie blurted out his feelings for Luke he panicked leaving the garage. Alex was surprised Luke was in shock and didn’t say anything. Reggie went to the beach it was his thinking spot but when he got there he was crashed into by Willie skating.</p><p>“Ouch Geeze can’t you be more careful, I thought ghost couldn’t feel pain.” Willie looked up after crash-landed on Reggie surprising him Willie hoped it would be Alex. Reggie groaned a little feeling like the wind got knocked out of him. “Sorry man I gotta get better at looking, ghosts can feel pain when colliding with other ghosts.” </p><p>Thank God Willie made some sense of the ghost rules at least some existed. “Oh I get that doesn’t make me feel better, no offence why aren’t you at the club?” Willie looked wounded at the harsh reply but figured he deserves it. </p><p>“Caleb lets me skate to clear my head I have to do a lot to earn his trust back.” Reggie huffed in response he felt so angry at Caleb he played on the band's emotions.</p><p>They both sat on a bench looking out at the ocean and people on the sand. “Earn it back? Is that because you willing lead three unsuspecting ghosts to his club. Got us stamped because we wouldn’t do what he wanted?” </p><p>He could see the sadness on Willie’s face it made Reggie feel a little guilty. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he would use his stamp he didn’t tell me. I should have figured it out Caleb only does things for himself god I’m stupid.” </p><p>Reggie gave half-smile thinking he done stupid things like telling Alex and Luke how he felt. “I wouldn’t say stupid maybe misguided however will you excuse me. I need to wallow in my own misery after doing something stupid myself.” </p><p>Willie looked at him confused unsure what to make of that comment. “Wait what do you mean something stupid? Can I ask is Alex ok I really miss him? I want to see him but Caleb won’t let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie knew Alex missed Willie so he decided to tell him. “You really do everything Caleb tells you to do. Alex misses you he won’t say it but I know he does. Don’t worry about my stupidness, I’ll have to get over falling in love with my best friend wasn’t the smartest.” </p><p> </p><p>Willie gapped at him but suddenly Luke poofed in making Reggie jump. Willie quickly waved bye not wanting to stay he left.  Luke sat down next to Reggie who moved away slightly he was scared Luke spoke. “I wouldn’t say it was stupid falling in love with me. I’m very much in love with you Reginald so we need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi </p><p>Thank you all for the support on this story here is another chapter. Please let me know if I should do more <br/>I have some ideas about where I think this should go.</p><p>If you have ideas for this story or others please comment also kudos as well. </p><p>Bye</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi All </p><p>Welcome to another story I hope you enjoy reading it, I'm not sure if I should do more chapters please let me know.<br/>It's another Reggie and Luke story what can I say I'm in love with these dorks lol.</p><p>Thank you for kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>